


𝘽𝙡𝙤𝙨𝙨𝙤𝙢 𝙄𝙣𝙩𝙤 𝙈𝙖𝙩𝙪𝙧𝙞𝙩𝙮

by MOMOMOTOMOTO



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOMOMOTOMOTO/pseuds/MOMOMOTOMOTO
Summary: 𝙒𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙎𝙖𝙮𝙪𝙧𝙞 𝙃𝙖𝙧𝙪𝙣𝙤 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙜, 𝙨𝙝𝙚 𝙪𝙨𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙤 𝙗𝙚 𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙘𝙝𝙞𝙡𝙙𝙞𝙨𝙝, 𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙛𝙪𝙨𝙚𝙙 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙤𝙗𝙡𝙞𝙫𝙞𝙤𝙪𝙨 𝙖𝙗𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙨. 𝙒𝙚𝙡𝙡, 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙜𝙚𝙙 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙨𝙝𝙚 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙘𝙝𝙞𝙡𝙙𝙝𝙤𝙤𝙙 𝙛𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙣𝙙 𝙬𝙚𝙣𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙐𝙘𝙝𝙞𝙝𝙖 𝘾𝙤𝙢𝙥𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙙 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙣𝙚𝙨𝙨𝙚𝙙 𝙖 𝙢𝙖𝙨𝙨𝙖𝙘𝙧𝙚. 𝙎𝙖𝙮𝙪𝙧𝙞 𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙣𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙧𝙚𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙙𝙖𝙮: 𝙊𝙣𝙚 𝙞𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙨𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙣𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙗𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙖𝙢𝙚 𝙥𝙚𝙧𝙨𝙤𝙣 𝙖𝙨 𝙗𝙚𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙚, 𝙩𝙬𝙤 𝙞𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙡𝙙 𝙨𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙞𝙫𝙚𝙨 𝙞𝙣 𝙞𝙨 𝙘𝙧𝙪𝙚𝙡, 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙧𝙚𝙚 𝙞𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙨𝙝𝙚 𝙣𝙚𝙚𝙙𝙨 𝙩𝙤 𝙥𝙧𝙤𝙩𝙚𝙘𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙥𝙚𝙤𝙥𝙡𝙚 𝙨𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙨 𝙖𝙩 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙘𝙤𝙨𝙩𝙨.𝙋.𝙎. 𝙎𝙖𝙮𝙪𝙧𝙞 𝙞𝙨 𝙎𝙖𝙠𝙪𝙧𝙖'𝙨 𝙩𝙬𝙞𝙣 𝙨𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙧.𝕾𝖙𝖆𝖗𝖙𝖊𝖉 𝖔𝖓: 【１２／１９／２０】𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖕𝖑𝖊𝖙𝖊𝖉 𝖔𝖓:𝐌𝐎𝐌𝐎𝐌𝐎𝐓𝐎𝐌𝐎𝐓𝐎©𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟎
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	𝘽𝙡𝙤𝙨𝙨𝙤𝙢 𝙄𝙣𝙩𝙤 𝙈𝙖𝙩𝙪𝙧𝙞𝙩𝙮

**Name:** Sayuri

 **Surname** : Haruno

 **Age** : Part I: 12–13

 **Birth Date** : March 28

 **Gender** : Female

 **Height** : Part I: 148.5 cm–150.1 cm

 **Weight** : Part I: 35.4 kg–35.9 kg

 **Blood Type** : O

 **Affiliation** : Konohagakue

 **Team** : Team 7

 **Appearance** : Fair-skinned, emerald green eyes, two long pink bangs, shoulder-length pink hair spiky from the bottom, She wears a black jacket and white under blouse while unlike her sister, who has a flat chest, is blessed with medium and round breasts. A mini black skirt that reaches her mid-thighs. But don't worry, she wears a black shorts underneath so no pervert can...you know. Long purple stockings that reaches up her thighs, and purple and blue color combination shoes. She carries her weapons in her brown bag. The last thing she wears is a forehead protector that is used as a headband just like her sister.

 **Likes** : Her friends (Sometimes), Dangos, Training, Cooking, Ramen, Resting, Being alone, Protecting, Winning all battles, Completing missions, Helping a friend in need, Doing chores, Learning new techniques, Studying and practicing jutsus, Getting stronger

 **Dislikes** : Sakura being mean towards Naruto, Sasuke being cocky, Naruto's hyperactive behavior (Sometimes), Losing, Sakura fangirling over Sasuke (Later on), Sakura and Ino's rivalry, Itachi, Bullies, Deaths, Murders, Her teammates being extremely annoying (Yes, she finds her sister annoying too), Kakashi-sensei being late, Her teammates/friends getting hurt

 **Friends/Allies** : Iruka Umino, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji Hyuga, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Udon Ise, Moegi Kazamatsuri, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Sarutobi Hiruzen

 **Rank Ninja** : Part I: Genin

 **Ninja Registration** : 012602

 **Family Member(s)** : Kazashi Haruno (Father)  
Mebuki Haruno (Mother)  
Sakura Huruno (Twin Sister)

 **Sexuality** : Heterosexual

 **Love Interest(s)** : None (Later on, Sasuke Uchiha)

 **Personality** : Annoyed, Friendly (Sometimes), Arrogant, Frustrated, Stressful, Miserable, Caring, Mature, Confidence, Serious, Intelligence, Protective

 **Chakra** **Nature(s)** : Fire, Wind, Lighting, Earth, Water

 **Jutsu** **(s)/Abilities** : Transformation Jutsu, Sexy Jutsu, Shadow Clone Jutsu, Fire Release: Flaming Sparrows, Fire Release: Combustion Blast, Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Flamethrower, Fire Style: Dragon's Breath Jutsu, Rasengan, Drowning Bubble Technique, Water Release: Running Water Spear, Water Release: Running Water Whip, Water Release: Scattering Bullets Technique, Water Release: Snake's Mouth, Water Release: Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Water Weapons, Wind Release: Tornado Trap, Wind Release: Air Riding, Wind Torpedo Technique, Low Air Pressure Technique, Wind Release: Wind Dragon, Decapitating Air Waves, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, Wind Release: Rotating Shuriken, Chidori, Flickering Light Technique, Lightning Release: Lightning Bolt Technique, Lightning Release: Electron Technique, Lightning Release: Blade Technique, Electric Overdose Technique, Lightning Release: Lightning Blast Technique, Earth Release: Earth Military Movement Technique, Earth Release: Rock Throw Technique, Earth Release: Rock Shield, Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Skill, Earth Release: Pebble Barrage

 **Weapons** : Kunai, Senbon, First aid kit, Shuriken

 **Taijutsu** : 19

 **Genjutsu** : 20

 **Ninjutsu** : 18

 **Fuinjutsu** : 19

 **Kenjutsu** : 18

**Medical Ninjutsu:** 22

**Clan Technique** : 18

 **Sensor Type** : 21

 **Voice Actress** : Chie Nakamura


End file.
